User talk:Gears Fanatic
Any questions please leave a message here and I'll respond as quickly as I can on your talk page. [[User:Gears Fanatic|'Pucca4ever']] ([[User Talk:Gears Fanatic|'Comlink']]) ( ) 17:00, December 4, 2013 (UTC) =PACMAN Waka Waka= My gamer tag is PACMAN Waka Waka. But you can email me or text me. (763-478-0424) =PACMAN Waka Waka= Hey man i know this is gonna sound noobish but do you have a golden lancer and/or hammerburst i can have? - PACMAN Waka Waka award? Check the bottom of your userpage. =D Cheers, Tactical Command (COM) ( ) 02:54, 20 February 2007 (UTC) Hey thx Gears Fanatic 02:45 20 February 2007 (EST) Hey Man. Thanks for contributing. No prob Gears Fanatic 02:29, 24 February 2007 (UTC) Sup? Nice articles man --Jonahofthecavern 12:11, 23 February 2007 (UTC) Good Contributor I say you should run as UOTW next week, you are awesome. I'm a little new, so maybe I should wait a bit and see how everything works out before I do so. I think I'm going to vote for RR or nominate User:Jonahofthecavern because they did a lot of things, and definitely more than me. Pucca 02:31, 24 February 2007 (UTC) IRC Can you get on IRC, are you allowed? Yeah, my user nickname is Pucca, if you want to know, Pucca 22:45, 24 February 2007 (UTC) UOTW Ye, that would be cool. Thanks for the compliment. You should run for it too. Two things, thank you for getting a decent picture of a Theron Guard! I tried to scan mine, but it looked a bit grainy. Also, the Boomer picture you uploaded, would you mind if i crop the image abit, so we don't have Dom, Marcus and various Drones in the scene too? Cheers, --Jonahofthecavern 16:21, 26 February 2007 (UTC) Thanks for voting man! Ye, I'll run for it. So i just vote for me? --Jonahofthecavern 21:25, 26 February 2007 (UTC) If I edit the support column, will it delete your post? --Jonahofthecavern 21:30, 26 February 2007 (UTC) IRC Come online! --Jonahofthecavern 19:15, 27 February 2007 (UTC) hey Dear Gears, Sorry for my late response. =D I think it's a bit too early for an FA here...but when I feel it's appropriate, I will definately take measures to make it. =D Cheers, Ghost Inside the Machine (Whisper through the Storm) ( ) (Omens)'' 20:52, 27 February 2007 (UTC)'' Online Get online now if you can, i can only stay on till 7:30. Online Get online now if you can, i can only stay on till 7:30. IRC? I have to do something on XBL but in about 20 to 30 min I'll be on, Thnx for puting the time of the message. Darth tader,Talk to me, 21:11, 2 March 2007 (UTC) Sorry I have to go somewhere now. Darth tader,Talk to me, 21:22, 2 March 2007 (UTC) Walkthrough. Yep. I hope there's no problem with that. Nice guess. --Jonahofthecavern 21:39, 2 March 2007 (UTC) IRC Dear Gears Fanatic, No can do. I'm going out. Sorry! =D Cheers, Ghost Inside the Machine (Whisper through the Storm) ( ) (Omens)'' 22:37, 2 March 2007 (UTC)'' IRC What in the world is the IRC? O'Malley 00:12, 3 March 2007 (UTC) Beta Hey man seeming your on check out this, Main Page Beta. It's my new version of our Main Page, tell me what you think and please. I have to get off now but I might be on in half an hour to an hour later. Once raul approves of it i will put it on the main page. Darth tader,Talk to me, 02:41, 3 March 2007 (UTC) Hey I'm staying on. Darth tader,Talk to me, 02:44, 3 March 2007 (UTC) i'm on IRC How do you access IRC? CaptainAdamGraves Excellent! Cool, you've started a Walkthrough section. I didn't bother, as I haved too many pictureas on my computer. Thank You! --Jonahofthecavern 13:36, 3 March 2007 (UTC) Get on IRC! --Jonahofthecavern 13:51, 3 March 2007 (UTC) Tick Tick Boom Please do not completley destroy my article. If you want to create a specific walktrough, then place it under a "Walktrough: Tick Tick Boom". My page is more dedicated towards the actual level and gives the option of choosing the right path. This is not for your personal walkthrough. The very nature of a wiki means that it can be editted by anybody. Please allow my version of Tick Tick Boom to remain. Excellent Sorry, mustn't have been here when that message was sent. I will not edit it while yout walkthroughs are under construction anymore. I do howecer ask that I can do all of the "Act" pages, to provide and introduction to each of your walkthrough sections. UOTW You now have a vote. --Jonahofthecavern 13:51, 4 March 2007 (UTC) American Template I have alreadyn created an American Template, it is User american. Hey man Hey man, get on IRC now please. thanks. IRC Please come online. --Jonahofthecavern 20:20, 4 March 2007 (UTC) Vote for New Background I don't vote for any, but I feel that the Delta Team is better, slightly. This is not a vote, just my opinion. I will not vote, as a last note. Support *Spartan 1138 *It was featured Picture. Darth tader,Talk to me, 03:06, 12 March 2007 (UTC) Oppose Comments The backgrounds are both good but I like the one with delta better than Marcus. Spartan 1138 Support Oppose Comment Its nice to be here Thanks. ill do my best to contribute. im more of a halo guy myself, but gears is awesome. too bad it was short. oh where do you guys get most of your info other than the game?--Spartan 1138 04:03, 7 March 2007 (UTC) The backgrounds are both good but I like the one with delta better than Marcus. I can be on the IRC any time between 4pm and 12:30am eastern time. --Spartan 1138 03:48, 8 March 2007 (UTC) RE: Welcome Hi Gears Fanatic, and thanks for your warm welcome. I was especially touched by your pre-emptive warning regarding vandalism. I usually find, however, that when welcoming people to my home, informing them of circumstances under which they will be escorted out makes them somewhat hesitant to take off their shoes. Perhaps this analogy will help you better welcome new contributors in future. As for this wiki, I have no idea what Gears of War is, have no desire to know, and my only contribution was editing the appalling spelling of my beloved country's name. Of course, this message was not meant to be hostile, as I'm sure was the case with your welcome. -- Manticore 10:16, 7 March 2007 (UTC) great, I have to get off now casue I'm full blown tired I fell asleep in school today and need to catch up on some sleep. If u don't mind if u can add that to my userboxes, I'm eastern. Great job tell RR and u'll get gearspoints. and did u type this on my user page. It said an IP did it so I'm checking out to see if it was u. : As for your question on my Halo account, nope, the accounts and their passwords are memorized by my computer, so all I have to do is call it up, and voila. Time Templates Sure, and I am EST By the Way. Thanks. It was a Vandal I know he is, an IP, thats actually the first time someone said I was abusive or eman. But it was a vandal. If u have a message with no sig check, "History". It will tell u the latest updates look for the latest one normally. Well I'll take care of it, it was nothing that was real just a vandal who wanted to get the edge on me for no reason. I deleted that message, it's unessary. Darth tader,Talk to me, 22:43, 9 March 2007 (UTC) I'm on. Darth tader,Talk to me, 22:58, 9 March 2007 (UTC) Hey man Get on IRC, and try to bring Tader, and RR with you,. Hey that Ip if u didn't know is banned now for 3 months. Darth tader,Talk to me, 15:34, 10 March 2007 (UTC) Get on IRC. --Jonahofthecavern 21:09, 11 March 2007 (UTC) Sorry. PC crashed back on now. --Jonahofthecavern 21:24, 11 March 2007 (UTC) I deleted it for you. Don't worry it's fine no warnings or anything. I know what u meant. But no long titles they are anoying. Darth tader,Talk to me, 01:01, 14 March 2007 (UTC) No big deal OK Pvt. Carmine Comm 22:30, 14 March 2007 (UTC) I hope no offense was taken I just thought ur version was to hard to read Pvt. Carmine Comm 22:33, 14 March 2007 (UTC) FanFic Move Don't worry I ment to get around to that, oh yeah Raul has returned, he might be on later. go here, Forum:Page background. Thnx. Darth tader,Talk to me, 19:12, 15 March 2007 (UTC) Go Ahead Go Ahead and undo the IP Edits for the articles, and put them the way you want them. Thanks. Are you on? Are you on Gears Fanatic? Get On IRC. Please get oin IRC and bring Tader with you. I'm on the past night and today I was out of town, so stautus report on the vandal and I'll take care of it ASAP. I apologize for my absnese. Darth tader,Talk to me, 22:49, 17 March 2007 (UTC) Oh I know him, he did that a while ago like 2 days ago also. Darth tader,Talk to me, 22:58, 17 March 2007 (UTC) Online I am Online. Thanks Thanks for the welcome. Have a nice week and god bless:) --Sir James Paul 02:47, 18 March 2007 (UTC) Hey go here and vote for it to be a wiki, w:c:requests:Jericho. Darth tader,Talk to me, 17:57, 18 March 2007 (UTC) Go ahead Go ahead and post it. Oh that sucks If you get this, Hope to see you soon. Darth tader,Talk to me, 19:48, 21 March 2007 (UTC) Contacts For those of you who want to talk to me on IRC or here please wait until I'm available again, thank you. Logo i like it. My moms laptop is the one I use mostly, least you will be on time to time. Darth tader,Talk to me, 20:48, 21 March 2007 (UTC) I dont know i have no idea what that diff. to whatever is, and Darth_youknowwho was me. Why? Why have you edited my userpage? thanks Thanks, have we gotten any Fanon yet? Administratorship Dear Gears Fanatic, You're an admin? *RR claps* =D Cheers, Ghost Inside the Machine (Whisper through the Storm) ( ) (Omens)'' 00:19, 26 March 2007 (UTC)'' :You mean..."Rollback"? If so, then you're a semi-administrator, that is, with rollback access, but not MediaWiki nor banning accesses. =D Later. Cheers, Ghost Inside the Machine (Whisper through the Storm) ( ) (Omens)'' 00:25, 26 March 2007 (UTC)'' You are an Ad-mini now, our first, I'll see who did it. but ur keeping ur ad-mini status. Darth tader,Talk to me, 01:00, 26 March 2007 (UTC) You have You have just got rollback rights. You arent an admin, but u can do some stuff an admin can do. Ad-mini... not I logged into my friends old account, he has it too, but that isn't fair for you, so you, Pucca will be the first User to get special Rollback rights. I'll give them to you now, don't abuse them, but I know you won't. Just if you do I will ban you and revoke them, but I just have to warn you, if it's by accident it's fine. I know when it's an accident and when It's not. Darth tader,Talk to me, 18:54, 26 March 2007 (UTC) Hope that title wasn't too mean, but Mediawiki 1.9 is having trouble with giving rollback options so they have the Undo button for every user I guess until they fix it. Pass the word Wednesday till sunday or monday this and next week I won't be on. Darth tader,Talk to me, 00:21, 27 March 2007 (UTC) I am an admin and burea too, I'll put some problems with media wiki 1.9 are cuasing some wikia problems. Darth tader,Talk to me, 00:34, 27 March 2007 (UTC) Don't worry I did it sorry didn't get your message in time. Darth tader,Talk to me, 00:40, 27 March 2007 (UTC) Yes is there a problem? Darth tader,Talk to me, 00:46, 27 March 2007 (UTC) OMG! Look at my Talk Page, at the botom someone put a very inapropriate picture. Please take it off, cause for some reason it wont let me. Thanks I have banned the user who put it on there. RFA I will post an RFA(Request For adminship) on the Main Page Immediatly. Hofference Please tell me on saturday morning cause I tend to forget, thanks. Bye. I say we put the Hofference today. And I am on. IRC? what is IRC?- User:SPARTAN-410 Is the Hofference still today? And make sure to put on the Page. IRC Please. Please get on IRC now. Thank You. I'm back Got back a day early, and when users write fanon on articles just tell them it is wrong and not to say you will be banned if u do it again we don't want to be a wookieepedia. Well i'm back:P Darth tader,Talk to me, 23:12, 31 March 2007 (UTC) Adminship Hey Pucca, I'm running for Adminship on my home wiki SWFanon, I would like you if you can to vote for me if it is possible, heres the link. w:c:SWFanon:Star Wars Fanon:Sysops Thnx see you around. and you might become an admin after RR agrees. Darth tader,Talk to me, 00:49, 2 April 2007 (UTC) Thanks man, see you later. I have notified all my friends on the other wikis that are active contributors. Darth tader,Talk to me, 01:09, 2 April 2007 (UTC) Hey, for now u have Rollback status. It was fixed. Darth tader,Talk to me, 14:00, 5 April 2007 (UTC) GOW/Jericho Hey it was episode 17, it ended where a former citizen who returned to jericho after his plane crashed, he brought 100 refugees with him. After a few weeks the mayor decided to throw them out, they led a rebellion and the former citizen, (Roger) got in a fight with the Mayor. The mayor pulled out a gun so Roger reversed it and shot him. He was exiled, So they played the song, Youtube got rid of the Jericho episodes but I'll try to find a video. Also to see Jericho episodes got to CBS.com/primetime/Jericho and click videos, it will take u to Innertube and u can watch episodes there. Unfortunately it is a bad buffering way to watch it. Bye. Darth tader,Talk to me, 00:28, 7 April 2007 (UTC) Hey there is a Party on SWF I'm hosting it, heres details for it. w:c:swfanon:Forum:Mandalorian Party. See yah bye. Darth tader,Talk to me, 00:28, 7 April 2007 (UTC) Here u have to watch it until the end though, it is part 3/4 though so ur lucky. MSSwLv4plwk Darth tader,Talk to me, 01:20, 7 April 2007 (UTC) This is the right one, OydwORZ6yAg Go 7 minutes in. Darth tader,Talk to me, 02:10, 7 April 2007 (UTC) Take a look at this Hey, you know the authentically sketched maps, I thought I'd do some sketches for particular parts of the campaign, it's just an idea, I just want to know what you think. Here was something for 'Tip of the Iceberg'. E-Day E-Day is the day the Locusts first appeared.--'Lord OblivionSith holocron' 21:55, 25 April 2007 (UTC) Hey Just thought i'd stop by on my break from the Half-Life Wiki. So, anything new around here? :-- [[User:Donut THX 1138|'Donut THX 1138']] Comm] Help Ok, I ave been gone for about a month, and the Improvment drive, and the UOTW and everything else is the same. May I have the reasons for this. Sup? Hey, this is JC. Thnx for the award, and i'll be moving on to editing the walkthrough now. I've got some killer but rarely used tricks for the harder checkpoints like the 'defend the house' checkpoint of Entrenched. Thnx again dude [[User:JCnightstrike7|'JCnightstrike7']]([[User Talk:JCnightstrike7|'COM-Device']]) ( ) Got a little trouble w/ the Laverne and Junker articles These two articles are identical in subject. I think one of these articles should be deleted. Junker is wht i think should be deleted in my opinion cuz it's a nickname of the vehicle (or the other way around, i'm not sure...) Could u go check it out? Thnx FYI, did it awhile ago. BuzzSawBill 04:56, December 10, 2009 (UTC) [[User:JCnightstrike7|'JCnightstrike7']]([[User Talk:JCnightstrike7|'COM-Device']]) ( ) Wiki I would just like to say that you are doing the right thing by making the users abide by the MOS, but i just wanted to ask. Was there a input by a Beuocrat? Like Oblivion or Tader. i just wanted to know since, my absence they have been in control of the site. No No, I was asking if Tader or Oblivion approved you for starting a community wide editing war. I want to make sure that either one had approved you. I agree that you should ttry to enforce rules, but its just that they were in charge at the time. Dontt Worry bout it. Don't worry bout it. just redierect the Number to Marcus Fenix. Ok. Bot Well I have a more namesake bot now, Tader Bot(like Tater Tot:P), but yeah, so I will use him now, and the great categorization and spelling here by the users give the Bot nothing to fix. This place is A grade, and you said you didn't get the advanced stuff, you making a bot? Cause I can help. Darth tader,Talk to me, 02:27, 23 July 2007 (UTC) Okay, well a bot is a user ran by a program called Python, then with cmd.exe I can controll it to do anything, well almost anything. I gotta go soon but head on the IRC. Darth tader,Talk to me, 13:27, 23 July 2007 (UTC) Hey Pucca Whenever your on I ask you if you can do 1 thing for me, Make articles for the new Multiplayer maps. You make them fantasticly, I have to leave for Tennesee for a family reunion so, I can't. Darth tader,Talk to me, 14:06, 7 August 2007 (UTC) No sorry, I kinda gave up, I would of played a bit more but the past month and throughout summer I have been very busy, and my laptops and computer broke. So my parents are always using the comp and my access is limited now, but my mom got a new laptop, we have this comp, and we are getting a new one this week(vista!), so yeah, by the time school starts(monday) I will try to play UW more, well gottta go see yah! Darth tader,Talk to me, 15:26, 15 August 2007 (UTC) ? Nope i dont play much of anythign except Gears of War. Wikia Footer Sorry, I forgot to add an explanation, added it to Talk:Main Page. User:Ausir|Ausir 11:26, 8 September 2007 (UTC) Activate Plan Y-14 Sorry, line from my Play(Get Smart):P Well I think we need to become much stricter and add, and re-write the policies. I am in the process where Wiki is now a minor part of my life, cause besides just chatting and running wikis I don't do anything else. So while I ignored here, Vandals here Vandals there, luckily some users and IP's reverted most of it. So I think I need to alert some Halopedians to help out incase no ones here incase of an attack. RR I messaged him urgently but he never, Never, NEVER, NEVER!!! Responds to my messages:P Yeah So I think we need a better security, with all the information added here the only other thing we need is to add sources and categoration, but our main issue is IP Vandalism. We have about atleast 5 to 15 IP edits a day, anywhich can be vandalism, 95% isn't, the rest is bad info or vandalism. So I am going to Write the Gearspedia:Vandalism is no fun Game, it will summerize how to deal with deal with it, bannning, reverting, and what to do if there is no admin around. So all we need to focus on now is security, also there is a Gaming Wiki IRC cofference soon, check the forums here for more info, and we will ask for help here. Darth tader,Talk to me, 22:49, 17 October 2007 (UTC) Okay, I might not either, I am busy to, well try to check here daily check the recent changes and stuff, I'll be on the IRC. Bye. Darth tader,Talk to me, 23:39, 17 October 2007 (UTC) Hullo! Just edited this page to take it out of the delete candidate category, and am doing some other work on the wiki :) Kirkburn (talk) 18:03, 23 November 2007 (UTC) Im Back Hey man im back and ready to start, jsut contact me about anything its been so long and i miss it, so if anything important has happened can u fill me in? thanks. I vandalized a page I vandalized augustus cole and thrashball,so i want you to block me forever. 12:56, 28 June 2008 (UTC) How do i edit a user talk page?